


Revenge of the Christmas Cookie

by NBWerewolfLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBWerewolfLover/pseuds/NBWerewolfLover
Summary: Something is wrong with Stiles and Peter's going to fix it.





	Revenge of the Christmas Cookie

Peter saunters into the loft, swagger in his step, smirk on his face.  He straightens and squares his shoulders even more so that his pectorals, straining against his thin white v-neck,  are displayed to their best. Eyes skimming over the Pack, hoping to catch the attention of a pair of whiskey doe eyes with his entrance.

 

His smirk is instantly replaced by a frown when his eyes land on Stiles sitting on the couch next to Lydia, who's delicately nibbling on a cookie.  That's nothing unusual, the way Stiles is gloomily looking down at his hands, however is. Highly unusual. 

 

Peter doesn't like it.

 

Pack meetings usually find Stiles talking animatedly and loudly, using his whole body to punctuate his words.  Yet listening to every other conversations going on around him. It has always astounded Peter that Stiles can be so invested in an argument, all but yelling at the other person, eyes all but flashing, and them turn right around and give his input in a argument that's going on on the other side of the room.

 

His ferocious, brilliant, beautiful boy.  His Stiles.

 

Peter the wolf and Peter the man has always viewed Stiles as theirs.  Since the first time he laid eyes on him, all big amber eyes, moon pale skin decorated with mole constellations, scalpel sharp tongue, supernova bright mind, Peter  _ wanted, craved. _

 

_ Needed  _ to possess, to touch...to devour…but also to protect...to nurture...to  _ love. _

 

Peter also knew that anything that could be between then had to to come willingly, with no pressure from Peter and that the first move had to come from Stiles.

 

That didn't stop Peter from being his most charming, flirty, sarcastic self toward Stiles all the while being sure to display his _assets,_ physical and intellectual.

 

Tonight thought Stiles didn't even look up when Peter came in.

 

A disagreement with someone perhaps?  He gleefully hopes it was with the idiot True Alpha.  So he makes his way to his usual spot on the stairs, quite excited to witnesses the explosion when it finally comes.  Peter knows his boy. His stoic silence won't last long and when his temper finally boils over it's going to be a sight to behold...magnificent.

 

But...the Pack meeting eventually finish and Stiles is still sitting there dejectedly.  Smelling like misery and...disappointment. He left as soon as the meeting was over, not even staying for pizza.

 

What on earth happened to depress his boy so?

 

Any enquiry directed to his nephew was answered with a shrug and a grunt.   _ Surprisingly _ .  He didn't even attempt to ask any of the other Pack members, knowing his questions would me met with nothing but suspicion.

 

Peter vowed to find out what or who was upsetting his boy and he will fix it or destroy them, whichever may be the case

 

***

 

At the next Pack meeting, only a few days before Christmas, Peter was sampling some of the various, he grudgingly had to admit, delicious pies one of the Pack, he thinks it's was Kira, brought for them to try.  Just as he was about to tuck into a glorious smelling pumpkin pie, Stiles comes bursting into the loft apologising for being late.

 

Peter's just glad to see a smile on his face.  That unfortunately doesn't last long. Only until Stiles’ gaze falls upon the table packed with the pies and cookies in fact.  The smile drops right of his face replaced with a blank mask, his scent souring.

 

Well…

 

That's interesting.  Peter knows for a fact that Stiles has the biggest sweet tooth, Pumpkin pie and Gingerbread being his absolute favorite.

 

When Stiles just turns around and flops down on the couch, completely ignoring the sweet treats, he knows something is seriously wrong.

 

But what?

 

***

 

Peter has figured it out.  And he is going to fix it! Put a smile back on his boy's face.

 

It's Christmas Eve.  Peter silently slips through Stiles’ bedroom window carrying a box wrapped in Scarlet wrapping paper with a golden ribbon and finds him slumped in front on his computer smelling absolutely miserable.

 

‘Shouldn't you be partying with the rest of the Pack?’ he asks in lieu of a greeting.

 

Stiles jolts, flailing, almost tumbles out of his chair.

 

‘Fuck!  Peter! What the hell, dude?!’ He grumbles.

 

Peter just smirks.

 

Stiles still trying to catch his breath, ‘Can I help you with something?’

 

Peter holds out the box to Stiles, who hesitantly takes it, confusion apparent on his face.

 

‘Well?  Aren't you going to open it?’ Peter asks.

 

‘Whaa?  Is this...is this for me?’ Stiles asks in a small disbelieving voice, clutching the big box to his chest.

 

Peter upon seeing Stiles’ face, vows that Stiles will receive gifts from him every opportunity he gets.

 

‘Yes, sweetheart.  Go on, open it.’

 

With shaking hands Stiles tugs the ribbon loose and carefully lifts the lid to peer inside.  His mouth literally drops open.

 

‘What?  Who? How did you know?’ Stiles ask softly peering up at Peter with eyes almost translucent with awe and something Peter wouldn't dare to let himself hope for.

 

He just shrugs in answer to Stiles’ question.

 

Stiles runs his fingertips over the content…

 

Gingerbread men, chocolate chip cookies, snowball cookies, muffins, chocolate bars, liquorice and even a pie...all of it gluten free!

 

It took a lot off snooping, stalking and pertinent questions to figure out that Stiles, lover of Christmas and sweet treats found out recently that he is in fact gluten sensitive.  That is what has left him so dejected. It's Christmas and everybody around him is baking and eating all his favorite treats...treats that he no longer can enjoy.

 

When Stiles finally looks up at Peter again his eyes are waterlogged, tears threatening to spill over.  Peter's stomach drops. That's not the reaction he was hoping for.

 

‘Sweetheart, I'm so…’  he doesn't get to finished, words swolled by warm soft lips on his.  Stiles wraps his legs around Peter's waist, arms around his neck. 

 

He kisses Peter like he wants to devour him.  Nipping, licking, sucking Peter's bottom lip into his mouth.   Peter opens his mouth redely when Stiles asks for entrance. They explored each other’s mouths for what seems like hours only stopping when running out of air.

 

Stiles rests his forehead against Peter's, both of them panting.

 

A beautiful blush colors Stiles’ cheeks.

 

‘Thank you, Peter’ Stiles all but whispers shyly.

 

‘Only my absolute pleasure, baby.’  Peter purrs against his boy's lips.

 

_ His boy. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holliday's to all of my readers!


End file.
